


Rin's Tail

by KrystalTextingStories



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Demons, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faked Suicide, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Multi, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalTextingStories/pseuds/KrystalTextingStories
Summary: Rin has captured the attention of his oldest brother from Gehenna. Rin, without even knowing it has been teasing him with his cute and fairly demonically sexual ways. Due to Rin's innocence though, he is going to come to a shocking surprise.*Warning*There is explicate sexual content and suicidal thoughts state in high detail. BL threesome in some scenes and incest is in this book. Read at your discretion.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Kudos: 14





	1. Starting Suicide

(Mephisto's POV)

How dare that kid keep those things up! Does he even realize how cute he is being? He is young so it wouldn't be a surprise if he doesn't know the way his tail flicks when he is thinking or his cute expressions are a magnet for a demon like us to devour. He is demanding to be fucked with how cute he is being.

This is frustrating. Rin is the cutest creature I have met on Asaiah. And he probably doesn't even know it.

"Brother? What has you so irritated?"

"Amaimon, Rin is what is irritating me!"

"Why? Has he decided to cause trouble again for you brother?"

"No. Just look out my window towards his dorms."

"Oh. I understand now. Our little brother seems quite cute. He might be a sub brother. That would be entertaining. The Prince of all demons a sub."

"Yes! I could see he is. My point is that he doesn't even understand how flaunting he is being! Flicking his tail back and forth with no resenting nature! It is infuriating!"

"I see. Would you want me to teach him? What his tail is perhaps? I mean, he is very uneducated about his kind and what his tail is. I don't think he realizes that is the demon equivalent of his private parts."

"Yes. Please do so Amaimon. He is in the dorms alone until tomorrow. Teach him of his tail. I shall visit him later to show him more. Tell him of his innocence being a magnet for sexually active demons. Then tell him of his tail and what it entails of it sticking out everywhere so, undoubtedly obvious."

"Of course big brother. I shall be back soon. Shall I teach him how he can touch it or do you wish to teach that?"

"I will teach him. I am the eldest after all."

(Rin's POV)

I am sitting here and studying as Yukio told me to but it is hard. I don't understand any of the questions. I know I should pay attention in class so I could understand these things but I can't. It isn't my fault. Yukio doesn't understand I have ADHD and I get easily distracted by things. Dad knew but didn't tell Yukio under my own begging him not to. When I tried to tell Yukio he thought I was lying to get out of studying which is where I am at right now. Yukio left his notes but I still don't understand a thing.

I get so frustrated that I throw my papers on my desk. Just as I threw my papers I stood up only for Amaimon to appear.

"What are you doing-"

I was pushed forward onto my desk with my hands forced behind my back. He then tugged at my tail and I yelled in pain at the feeling of it being pulled.

"You shouldn't have this flailing around so much and so indiscriminately. Brother wished me to tell you what you don't know of your tail. Your tail is the demon equivalent to a dick. To have it hanging out so unlike gentlemen like and is asking for the demon to bend you over a table like I have done and fuck you senseless. I am sure you don't want that so brother told me to teach you what you are doing is completely wrong."

I squirm around trying to get away from the earth demon king but he doesn't budge.

"Let go of me now!"

Amaimon let go of me and I turned to him blushing mad.

"Th-thank you. Please leave."

"Fix your tail. Brother could see it flailing from his office. It is so unbecoming of a prince to leave his tail flopping everywhere."

"Hey... Am I really a prince or whatever? I mean... I sure don't know what being in charge is like so I wouldn't do any good. Son of that guy or not."

"Yes, and brother said he regrets not coming to teach you sooner. He will be by later to teach you properly of the demon customs."

"Who is brother?"

"Mephisto. He is the eldest brother in the demon kingdom monarchy. He is the only one who can properly teach you without it being disrespectful to the King of all Demons, Satan. Whether you like the king or not isn't the issue. The issue is that you are uncultured and thus ignorant of what your cuteness will do to another demon. You are young. That means we have time to teach you, our half brother, true demon dedicate. We have not until now as Yukio didn't want us to do so even though it is your birthright to know these things. Mephisto, big brother, will be here in a short while to teach you properly."

My blush would not leave.

"Why teach me? Wouldn't any of you want to rule gehenna?"

"Of course we do. But it isn't our birthright. Brother will help you understand and answer any questions. It will also help you become a better tamer if you know of the true culture of demons. We have heard a word you were thinking of becoming one."

"Yeah. Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"Did I not say before our fight that I wanted to play? Fights like that are normal brotherly bonding fights including the teasing I did with that girl. It wasn't until after the fight and my brother explained it to me that is didn't realize it was offending to you. I am sorry. I am still learning about the human culture as well. So... I didn't know you wouldn't have wanted to fight to get to know me."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for apologizing."

Amaimon nodded then seemingly disappeared like how he appeared out of thin air. I started to feel heat down there like after my tail usually gets pulled and I blush red. I closed the blinds and put my tail wrapped around my chest. I then locked the door and slowly touched my front and rubbed my dick a little. I was halfway to completion when I heard a knock.

"It's Mephisto!"

"Just a minute!"

I quickly righted myself and opened the door after unlocking it. I had a blush on my face over what I was just doing and then let Mephisto into the room.

"Please, come on in."

"I am guessing that blush if for realizing what you were doing wrong with your tail."

"Y-yes."

"You are cute. That could be deadly to you."

Mephisto locked the door as he entered.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"How to use your tail for sexual moments. As well as more personal things of that nature. Please show off your tail to me so I am instructing you."

He said that so bluntly and with no care. He didn't even blush. I hesitantly released my tail from my chest and stood still. He dragged me over to my standing mirror before tilting me to the side.

"Watch the mirror." I did as he asked. "Now. I am going to do something that might embarrass you, but I am just doing this for teaching purposes okay?" Mephisto started to massage my shoulders. "I know things will be weird after this but I am going to be making you hard. It is natural. I don't want you to think what is happening is your fault cus it isn't. I am here to teach you how you can use your tail to make the time you alone feel better, and that is it. Now, I know I am your eldest brother, and humans don't normally do these kinds of things with their siblings, but, as dad can't come to show you and I know you would prefer a familiar face over a stranger doing this, I as the eldest have decided to take it upon myself to teach you." Mephisto kissed my cheek. I blushed a little a nodded. "You don't have to be embarrassed or humiliated as I said. But I am possibly the most responsible for taking care of you should things go wrong. Especially as I know this will be your first time using your tail in any sexual manner."

"Yeah. I can't help but blush though. Amaimon told me by showing my tail it's like showing off my dick in public shamelessly. I never knew about that so I can't help but feel a little ashamed for letting my tail loose."

"Yes. It is. And you have a great tail. Now, the structure of your tail is stronger than most which are good. It shows your power over demons. You are stronger than most, thus the length. Very much like how a human has a larger dick to show he is more fertile than the other, your tail length shows the same. Now, fur or smooth is also a factor. Yours, being furry, shows everyone that you are a sub. One who can gain pregnancy. It means you don't have to rely on getting a wife to have children and in the future, I expect you to keep your tail wrapped up so other demons don't know that fact, as it is a deadly killer to you for being a sub. Subs are looked down upon in gehenna. So it would be very deadly to you to just show off you being a fur sub."

"Okay." I look towards the mirror to see Mephisto's eyes looking at me in worry.

"I tell you these things cus I don't want to see my youngest brother raped or worse, killed over something he can't control. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." I blush a little harder seeing the care and worry in his eyes. It has been a while since someone looked at me with such care and dare I say, love.

"I can tell you what your mind is saying. You think just cus I am a demon that I can't or shouldn't express love. I will tell you now, yes, we as a culture act strong, but we do have compassion towards our kind. I heard from a Green-man demon by the name of Ni that you protected him when Amaimon decided to play with you and his master. That you cared for it to the point that it regrets not being your familiar but happy you are protected as you have one of your own that you never allow being de-summoned. I believe the Green-man called the familiar Kuro?"

"Yeah. He is a cat-guardian turned demon when people stopped worshiping his shrine and decided to destroy it instead. He is hinting right now. I don't like keeping him trapped in the dorms when he wants to roam."

"And that is the reason, every single demon, major and minor know you are going to be a great ruler once Satan passes on in 200 years. Not a lot of time for a demon but a long time for a human. They all respect your wishes to learn human ways before joining them in Gahanna. The only one who isn't wanting to give you time to learn is Satan himself. Father is quite brash at times and not really, kind like you. He is a harsh ruler. He wants to change you to be like him. We, the citizens, as a collective has put it upon ourselves to make sure you grow in a better environment to learn than with our father. That is why you haven't been attacked recently. Also, when we next meet up, I want to talk to you more about our family."

"Ohm was gonna ask that. If my linage had something to do with not getting attacked anymore, and I would like to learn about my other brothers too."

"We know you through your actions. Gahanna needs a kind ruler like you to set it right again. Satan doesn't like your kindness as it makes him scared. Scared there will be a coup that will destroy him sooner."

"Oh. Can. Can I learn how to-"

Mephisto laughed loudly at my embarrassment. "I was attempting to keep you calm. Did I do well, my future king?" He winked at me and I blushed. I couldn't look away from the mirror though.

"You look marvelous. If it makes you more comfortable, I am willing to show my tail as well."

"It's fine."

"I will start now then."

Mephisto stopped massaging my shoulders and started by slowly unbuckling my pants. He then pulled them down and took my shirt off.

"No blemishes. No scars. No bruises. You have the perfect body for a royal. Though, a car here or there would be loved to be seen by the citizens."

"I have a scar. I just hide it with makeup." I walked away from Mephisto and over to the desk where I grab the makeup remover and remove the makeup off my neck. After doing so, a harsh red scar of blistering red is shown. I then use the makeup remover on my face below the left side of my lip and wipe. I wince as this one is still a little fresh and then turn around to show Mephisto.

"You winced. The one on your face, what happened?"

"Oh. It wasn't anything grand like protecting someone. It's just, classes have been rough since the fight with... Amaimon."

"You don't need to hesitate. If you wish to call him brother, I am sure he would rejoice. You have been bullied, haven't you? By those exwires in training?"

"Yes, and if I were to call you Mephi. Would you allow me to?"

Mephisto laughs loudly my way as I made my way to my side. "I would love for the familiarity. Also, I have been a prick with the allowance. I did give you less than what other students get. I shall correct that."

"Thanks, Mephi." I blushed a little as he brushed his hand on my scar on my face. After a moment of burning it was gone. "I used my healing magic to remove it so you don't have to think of it anymore. What of this one on your throat?"

"I got it from the fight with my brother, Yukio. When I first entered classes, we fought. He pointed a gun at me with exercising healing bullets. He threatened to kill me for what happened to Father Fujimoto. He thought I killed the old man so he was gonna kill me. In his anger, he accidentally smashed a bottle that summoned tons of hobgoblins. In the battle against them, a hobgoblin scratched my neck in an attack. I don't want to heal it. It is a reminder to me that I am different than Yukio in a good way."

"Okay. Well, if it's sentimental to you, I won't heal it." Mephi held out his hand to me and guided me to the mirror. "You are gorgeous, My prince. Don't hide your scars. They are proof that you care. Care enough about both worlds that you are willing to hide one to protect it. I know your flames cause you fear. But don't let them be the chains pulling you back from yourself."

I blushed as he held me showing me off to myself. "I am not. I am imperfect."

"Imperfection is the expression of truth within oneself. Father Fujimoto used to tell me that when I felt I was unworthy of being in Assiah. Don't think of your flaws as something horrid. Use them to guide yourself to be strong enough to overcome them."

Mephisto whispered in my ear to watch the mirror and to not look away at all. He then gently touched the tip of my tail and twirled the hairs. I moaned at the feeling. It felt amazing. He did this for a good 3 minutes until I grew hard. He then gently bit my ear then started to go up and down the tail. I couldn't do anything but moan. For a second, I looked away and he pulled my face back to the mirror.

"Watch how you react to things. This way, you know for yourself what to touch and play with in the future."

He then started to tease just under the base of the tip of his hair. He gave a couple of turns and teasing flicks before I couldn't help myself and moaned out his name. "Mephi~"

"You like this a lot. I can tell by how your dick reacts."

He started to tease me harshly on the shaft once more, everyone in a while gracing the base of the tip of the tail, knowing I love the feeling of it touched. I felt him use his other hand that was holding my head to the mirror to my ass. He started to rub it as though preparing for a spanking that Father would have been giving me. Without any warning, he smacked my ass hard. I squeaked in surprise and he smacked my other cheek just as hard as the first. I moaned at that one and then looked at the mirror in confusion.

"I have found, subs enjoy punishment for being so sexual. Their body enjoys being punished for what their brain calls embarrassing activities that they are doing such as teasing themselves or letting another tease them."

Mephisto kept spanking me and I slowly started letting my moans grow louder and louder. I can't believe I was getting hard due to getting a spanking.

"Whenever you have sexual activities with yourself and the desire of being spanked becomes too much, you are to come to me so I may punish you until your body is compensated properly. It is my duty as your big brother to care for your needs. As your needs as a sub are punishment after sexual activity. Otherwise, your body will start forcing you to use drastic means to punish yourself."

"Oh- okay!"

I kept being spanked and was spanked until I had cum. After the cumming he pulled me over to my bed and folding me over his lap.

"I know this will be embarrassing but your body will slowly grow the need of being punished for you cumming. I know this as Amaimon is also a sub. It once got so bad that his body was forcing him to cut himself until I spanked him properly."

Mephisto then started spanking me harshly. This time, my dick didn't like it. My body enjoyed being punished for what I had done though. It confused me a lot but a little bit in me knew that I need to be spanked for cumming so openly. I was spanked until I was crying.

"Is your body okay with me stopping yet?"

I shook my head no and he kept going without any break. He was relentless and my body needed it. I kept crying and thinking of how bad a demon I was for cumming without any permission from another being and was gradually not being depressed anymore. After a good 20 more minutes I nodded as my body told me I was punished enough.

"42 minutes of spanking for cumming without permission from me. I will be testing how much I will need to spank you with permission to cumming. I will do so either later today or tomorrow. It is your choice."

"I want to get this over with sooner than later."

He sat me on his lap and played with my dick and it felt better than I had ever felt in my whole life. His callouses made me go crazy. I was facing him as he teased the head of my dick with vigor.

"Tell me when you need to cum."

And after 6 minutes of restless moaning and squirming, I did just that. I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Mephi~ ah- I need to cum!"

I couldn't close my legs so it was hard to keep my cum from going out yet. I folding forward into his chest as he kept teasing me. My legs started to shake as I tried to hold it in, looking into his eyes full of lust in my own begging him silently to let me cum.

"You may cum."

After he finished his words he held me back as I had cum. After a good time of ecstasy sending endorphins into my mind, I panted into his chest. I then felt a throb on my ass telling me my body wanted to be spanked.

"I won't spank you just yet. I want you to wait for a little until it becomes unbearable to not say something. Until then, I will hold you."

He held me in a hug and rocked me back in forth. He did this for a good 20 minutes. After that time, my ass began to burn itself. I whimpered as it started to feel like it was on fire. He started rubbing my lower back as though he knew what was going on.

"I won't spank just yet. You are at the second stage of the desire on your body. I want you to know how it feels when we go for an hour. Can you try to hold out that long for me?"

I nodded and started to cry softly. It hurt. I wanted the burning to stop. But I knew it wasn't time to ask yet. After another 10 minutes, it felt like something was pinching me at random spots. After another 10 it felt like something was scratching at me. I started sobbing and looked at Mephi begging him to make it stop.

"I am sorry, little brother, 10 more minutes."

After that 10 minutes, I felt the need to cut myself. I grabbed the letter opener next to us and almost stabbed myself but I was flipped onto my stomach first. He grabbed the knife and started to spank me harshly. Harsher than before.

I started to cry immediately sobbing. I started apologizing for cumming. Apologizing for almost harming myself. Everything my body felt I did was wrong, I exclaimed an apology for. He spanked me for a whole hour and a half before I started nodding heavily that my body was punished enough. I was shivering in pain and was wracked to the brim with tears. I felt like I was 5 again after being spanked by father fuji. He held me close and rocked me back and forth till I was calmed down enough to listen.

"This is why I want you to come to me if ever your body wants to punish you for something it thinks you have done wrong. I don't want to be hurting you as badly as I did." He continued to rock me back and forth. I grew tired and fell asleep against his chest. "Sleep well, my little brother."

He laid me gently into my dorm bed with a kiss on my forehead right before my eyes closed and I fell asleep. When I woke up Yukio was in the dorm room.

"Ah. You're awake. Mephisto said you had a fever when I was gone. Said you needed rest and not to wake you."

I nodded. I hate this feeling I am getting from lying to Yukio but that voice in me, my demon, told me not to make my older brother Mephisto angry but not lying.

"Also, he said he is fixing our allowance. He is changing it from 3000 yen to 8k. 4k each to use for necessary items. He has thought it over apparently and decided to give us more money to help us out. Well, more like help you out. He said my money payment comes from watching over you when needed. He sounded gentle when talking about you. Did something happen when I was gone?"

"We talked to each other. I found out he is my half brother. After talking with each other over our differences, I guess we fixed them. I guess he respects me in his way. He also apologized for Amaimon. Healed a scar I got from bullies when I was younger as an apology for the fight. It is normal in Gahanna to fight your sibling as an introduction as it is a sign of showing how much both of you have grown in strength. Amaimon also talked with me."

"Did he? What happened?"

"Nothing bad. We chatted about earth-based demons. He helped me know that Ni is part of his dominion. We also chatted about some cultural differences." I blushed before speaking the next part. "Apparently by showing off my tail I was flopping my dick out in public to the demons."

Yukio blushed with me. "Oh. I had no clue. So... They are teaching you?"

_'But Yukio didn't want us to teach you about our culture.'_

"Yes. But I asked to learn. I know it may seem bad, but... I do wanna learn from my other side. If I can learn more of what my demon side is like, I thought, maybe I could learn how to control my flames a little bit more. Appease it before it hurts me."

"Oh."

"Also, I wanted to talk with Mephi. He said he would teach me about my other brothers the next time I was free and also help me with my school work. Can I?"

"Sure. Don't know why you are asking. It isn't like you."

I blushed harder.

"Mephi spanked me."

"What! Why?! What did you do?"

"He caught me lying to him. Said as my eldest brother and guardian, he has a right to know the truth. He also said I should probably work on the lying."

"Oh."

"I also want to get closer with you Yukio. I am half-demon. I will live for centuries. I can gain bonds with my other brothers later. But you are my little brother. I will lose you sooner than anyone else I would care about. I want to learn from you. I want to be a good brother to you while I have you. I have been mean. Rude. Horrible." A tear fell from my eye. "I don't want to lose you sooner than I already have to." I got up from the bed and hugged Yukio. "You are the only brother I truly care about Yukio. I don't want to lose what a great brother I already have. So please stop pushing me away. I need you to understand that either I or you won't be here forever. I don't want my blood getting in the way of what little time we have together!"

I clung to Yukio and desperately hugged him tears fell from my eyes.

"Please don't make me lose you too. I love you Yukio. I know you hate me. I know you want me dead. I don't care. I would gladly cut off my tail if it meant that you would never leave me again."

"You mean that. That you like me?"

I slapped Yukio. "You're a big idiot! Of course, I love you. Who do you think I fight every single battle for! Every time I fought someone going up was cus they either hurt you or threatened to do so. I course I fucking love you! You are such an idiot for thinking I don't!" I looked at Yukio with tears in my eyes but with anger behind them.

"I am sorry. I distanced myself cus I thought you hated me after the gun incident."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. I slapped you pretty hard. Please forgive me." I rushed off to the bathroom before grabbing the first aid kit and went back to Yukio and hand him the ice pack. "So you don't bruise or swell."

"Thanks." We sat in silence comfortably before I grew too tired to stay up. I went back to bed with Yukio cuddling into me. I smiled happily knowing that my little brother was safe in my arms.


	2. Threesome magic

(Rin's POV)

I woke up gently to the sun blasting in my eyes. I looked at the time and saw Yukio had to be in classes in an hour. I woke him up and he rushed around the room to get ready. I shouting that there was a frozen lunch in the kitchen before getting ready. I ate breakfast after getting dressed. I decided not to cover my scar today and then skipped my way to class after hiding my tail. When I got to classes I saw Yukio exasperated, Mephisto sitting in the chair cocky, Amaimon looking guilty in the corner and the rest of the students terrified and huddling in the back corner. 

"Amai? What's going on?"

"Oh. Uh... Mephisto told me I should apologize to the whole class but didn't let Yukio warn your class about me coming."

"Oh." I reflexively put his head knowing his subside is punishing him for the fear he caused the students. "I can deal with this okay?"

"QUIET DOWN NOW!!" All the chaos ended and everyone snapped their heads to me.

"Before everyone starts freaking out again, I believe there is something Mephisto has to say about the culture differences between demons and humans."

Mephisto stood up and clapped his hands happy I was there to calm the chaos. He gave me a thumbs up and smirk before talking. "First. Good job. You will be a great leader someday Rin. Second, Rin is right. Amaimon had not known at the time of the culture split so I will inform you of what both Amaimon and Rin are talking about."

"You have no right over my class!"

"Yukio! Enough! Let Mephi speak!" The class was shocked that I spoke up against Yukio. "Please continue Mephi." 

"Thanks, little brother. Anyway, when Amaimon first made his appearance in the class, he had no clue that it wasn't normal to fight your sibling when first meeting the culture of humans. In Gahanna, it is quite normal for siblings to brawl at full power when meeting up again or for the first time. In the culture of Gahanna, it is a sign showing that the one initiating the battle and acknowledges the strength of the younger and wishes to see how strong the younger truly is. Amaimon being the youngest of the demon kings got excited knowing about rin as he was the youngest, thus, count challenge anyone. When he learned of Rin, he wanted to test our youngest brother to see if he was strong and where he may need improving."

"Yeah. That is why I wanted to come and apologize. I had no clue it was not done between human siblings. If I had, I would have waited to battle Rin until later. I never meant anyone harm. Especially the blonde girl. I was only meant to tease my brother into fighting at full strength as until the point I used octopus on you, he wasn't. I took it as a sign that he didn't entertain me and I took it too far." Amai bowed and I per his back in comfort. "I am so sorry. I never meant any pain. I know you all think as demons, we all desire to cause pain but I am a demon of Nature. I heal and make sure things are usually peaceful in life and balance. I am not usually so rough. I turned childish and selfish." I stood and looked at me. "I want to apologize to you too, little brother. I never knew you were attempting to keep your blood silent. I caused things to grow harsh around you and beg you forgive me."

I hit the back of his head knowing his body was probably burning him by that point.

"I hit you cus I forgave you the moment the Vatican got off my back. I am not one to stay angry or hold a grudge over something so simple."

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "Plus, I can't stay angry at family no matter how hard I try. Half sibling or not. Satan can suck his dick for all I care though. I will be celebrating his death."

Both Amaimon and Mephisto laughed as an inner joke between us was what made them laugh.

"There is something else I wished to discuss. Rin."

I looked towards Mephi in confusion.

"Rin, while is to take his place on the throne after Satan's death, isn't satan himself. He is quite the opposite. Satan hates Rin for his personality not meeting our current All-King's expectations of what a demon should be like. Rin is kind. Protective of both demons and humans alike. Once you are someone Rin cares about, he holds no discrimination and he does everything in his power to protect what he deems his precious people. Rin is also a great mediator. Something that Satan doesn't like is our prince is very caring and willing to listen to both sides to find equilibrium to meet the most peaceful outcome. Satan loves carnage and war. Our prince, we as citizens of Ghahinna don't want him under the rule of Satan. We know that the current kind will morph Rin into something that he never should be. As a collective, we want Rin to stay as kind and benevolent as he is. Not to rule him over once it is his turn to rule. But because we have always desired a better ruler to save us. We don't want the gate to be open and spill into your lands. Hell, we only take jobs and lives here to get away from our current king. Yes, there are those of us that like the pain we bring humans. But some humans are the same as us. All 9 of us kings don't feel that way towards humans though. We respect you. We are glad to see you haven't sunk into a tyrannical rule. That you all live with freedom and happiness in your waking days. I suppose we have grown jealous. We desire the same. A good ruler who is willing to listen. A peaceful community that has collected itself on the foundation of kindness instead of fear. We demons have always desired the same. Some want the pain of humans. Some love the bloody war that is between our kind and yours. But not all of us. I just wished to express this as I have seen what you have been doing to our prince. It is his decision whether we fight or not but I gladly will throw all of you into hell for what you did to Rin. Abusing him verbally for a month and most recently physical damage that he has covered up with makeup so as not to offend you by your actions. As I said, I will not take action about what you have done. But I will say it continues, I will show all of you what my father taught me how to be a demon. Is that understood? Rin, it's your choice."

"I don't care what they did. They may have been wrong in what they did, but I can tell by their eyes that what you have said was enough. Thank you, Mephi for helping me. Amai needs help though. I suggest that you take care of Amai in your office or somewhere private."

Mephisto looked at a squirming Amai and nodded. "Thank you for making me, aware little brother."

"Welcome. I am sorry for the interruption they caused." The door closed as Mephi dragged Amai out of the room. "If you want to ask or apologize, I suggest lunch as we have school to do right now." I sat down at the empty desk in the front alone and took notes. After some time in class, I finally started understanding. The bell rang for lunch and I stretched and then grabbed my bento out of my bag before waiting 10 minutes. Everyone was in their seats staring at me as I stood up.

"I am going to my big brother's office so if you want to talk, I suggest now before I leave."

"I am sorry." It was Bon. 

"For what?"

"Hurting you. Both mentally and physically."

"I am not going to lie. It hurt. Everything you said to me. The punches felt like stabbing into my heart. I know I am half-demon. I know I am Satan's kid. That gives me a chance to fix this war between demons and humans though. Just... In the future, please don't judge a kid for the actions of the parents."

"Rin, Ni is trying to communicate, but I can never understand. May I get help?"

"Grr, van si yo nanna sento Master." (My master feels sorry for not sticking up for you.)

"Salin varis Manabode Ni." (She is forgiven Ni.)

"Ni!" (Thank you) 

"You are forgiven Shiemi. You should not feel guilty. You have no chance against their strength."

"Thank you, Rin. Ni."

"You know demonic speech?" This was Yukio speaking.

"Comes second nature to me. It's not like I understand, more like, my mind translates when needed so I can understand and so I can communicate properly, lets me speak in the demonic tongue."

"Oh."

"If that is all for today, Mephi wanted me in his office at lunch." 

I walked to Mephisto's office to see the Vatican waiting for me. I didn't have my sword so I didn't have a chance to defend should they attack.

"You kept us waiting."

"If I knew the Vatican was to be here, I would have pushed myself to get here. I am sorry to keep all of you waiting." I bowed and kept my head kowtow to show I was apologetic. I looked to Mephi and he nodded for me to stand.

"Very well. We wished to speak about your linage. Your plans with the throne of Gahanna eventually being yours to claim."

"I am not sure yet. I am just learning recently of my royal standing. If I was to say a goal now, the way to the route there might change with time." I looked to Mephi and he gave me a thumbs up. I did well with my wording of that answer.

"I see. And what is your eventual goal with Gahanna?"

"Peace on the lands of Hell. The separation between the worlds and to create a land for the demons where they won't need to come here for a happier life."

The Vatican was silent. They were thinking about my answer.

"And... What is your path for now?"

"For now, wait until someone kills Satan so I can speak with all the kings of the lands so we can build a good land for the citizens of Ghana. I am young. I don't know how things are done quite yet in the lands that I will rule. I am still learning. Once I know, then I will defiantly update the Vatican. The best information I can give is that I have no clue."

"I see. Why should we allow you to live to rule Gahinnah?"

"Cus, the people of Gahanna are just waiting on my say-so to send a coup to Satan. All the citizens are willing to back me in a coup once I am strong enough to overtake the crown. I might have to wait for a bit, but I plan to use every second here I have free of Satan to gain forces and knowledge he doesn't contain. That will be the advantage win. As I said. I need time to learn. Time to gain the power to overtake. And once that time comes, I will make sure the Vatican is made privy to my plans."

"I see. Well, for now, you are free to live. We wish you luck in peace if it means that demons no longer live in the land of humans."

"I will do my best."

The Vatican left without a word and I and Mephi sat in silence before we couldn't hear footsteps anymore.

"Good job little brother. You took care of that very well. Now, there is a reason other than that of why you are here isn't there."

"Yes. I feel my ass burning after the chat of this morning and talking to my classmates this afternoon. I need to cut but haven't as I have been using shear will make sure I don't harm myself."

Mephisto sighed and got out of his chair to rotate out of the chairs the Vatican was previously sitting in. He then sat down.

"Over my lap. What have you done wrong?"

"I spoke out of turn and against a family member. I think that is why my body is punishing me."

I felt him pull my pants down and heard him wince at the sight of my ass.

"Your ass is bright red. If I spank you, it will hurt and might bruise. You should not have held off on punishment until after classes. You should have come to me when I was punishing your brother."

"Will you punish me? It hurts." Tears start running down my face. It took everything in me until this point to not cry. Now that no one else but Mephi could hear I let the flood gates loose.

"I wish I could but I don't want to worsen your ass. There is another form of punishment. When was the last time you used the restroom?"

"T-hiccups-this yesterday morning-hiccups-, why?"

"Cus, I have only done this once with Amaimon but embarrassment through pissing yourself seems to work when your ass is too hot like this for my comfort to spank you."

I blushed and nodded. I stood up and waited for my next instruction.

"Wait a moment. I will be right back. I know it hurts but I have to retrieve something you can pee in."

Mephi teleported where I assumed his home was and then teleported back and set down a metal tray with high walls.

"Now. Pee into this. I will watch intently."

I blush red and scream protests. "There is no way I am pissing out in the open in front of my eldest brother! You can't fucking make me! Just spank me so I can get back to class! I can fucking take a spanking!"

"It is quicker and while it might be embarrassing, it is for your good. Now stop shouting otherwise you are gonna make this worse for yourself. Plus, I can tell from here that you are about to piss yourself."

"I don't want to pee in front of you! I would rather burn my ass all day than do that!"

"Stop being stubborn."

"No!"

I guess Mephi had enough as he forced me to stand in front of the pan and snapped the blinds closed and everything locked in one second. The then snapped the lights on, all of them, before unbuckling my pants. He then very roughly pulled them down with my underwear. I squeaked and held my dick to be hidden before he slapped my hands away and pointed my dick at the pan. He held my hands behind my back so I couldn't fight him and we waiting. I was stubbornly closing my eyes and handling it in. After waiting 5 minutes without me peeing, he started coaxing my dick to pee. He started to tease the head of my dick by petting the shaft softly in a way that wouldn't arouse me by would force me to pee. I needed to pee at this point but didn't want to pee.

"NOOOOO!" I felt pee come out from my dick and to my shock, it came full force. I was trying everything to make it stop but it kept flowing. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up and die right there. I can't believe I was wetting myself out in the open like a 4-year-old! Tears started to pool around the edge of my eye. I blinked and I started to sobbingly cry in embarrassment. I was sobbing as I couldn't stop peeing.

"Let it all out. Keep going Rin."

I started wailing at this point and Mephi let my hands go so I could wipe my eyes as I sobbed and wailed for it to stop. I kept peeing for a good 3 minutes before the pee finally started to slow down. Mephi put a spell on the pan that made the pee disappear into the toilet connected to the office seeing how much I was peeing. I hadn't peed in over 30 hours so it wasn't a shock how much I was letting go. What was embarrassing was that this much was coming out of my dick when I didn't want to pee. I finally stopped peeing a minute later.

"So cute." I could stop wailing. I wanted to destroy everything in his office for forcing me to live through that. So I did just that. I grabbed expensive things and started breaking them. I could tell I was making Mephi pissed but I didn't care. I wanted to destroy everything after what just happened. In total, I broke 3.7 million yen worth of items after I finally calmed down. I finally stopped breaking things and was done with my tantrum and it ended with me standing in the middle of the chaos panting.

"Rin Amenphis Dragoon Okumura!" I jumped in fear. I could feel the burn in my ass return. I made Mephi pissed. I could tell he was forcing himself not to kill me. With a snap of his fingers, everything was fixed and placed back where they were. With another snap, we were at his home together. Another snap, I was bent over a table, hand-tied above my head and my ass open of any brutal spanking to come, legs dangling off the end of the table. I heard the whistle of wind before I felt I hard Slap hit my right ass cheek.

"Ow!"

He was unrelenting. I was punished with 200 spanking of the same strength as the riding crop. It hurt so much! I felt like my ass was bleeding due to the power of the hits!

"I-sob-i-ow-am-ow-so-hiccup-rry b-OW!-BROTHER!"

"You -spank- Foolish -spank- idiotic -spank- half-human -spank- brother! That was close to 5 million dollars American worth of items. -SMACK- Be thankful I know -SMACK- a reset spell! -SMACK- You could have gotten away with just embarrassment from me today, -SMACK- but you decided to be a child, -SPANK- and break things,-SPANK- and throw a tantrum! -SPANK- SO I -SPANK- WILL -SPANK- TREAT -SPANK- YOU -SPANK- LIKE -SPANK- A -SPANK- CHILD!"

I was full-on sobbing. He wouldn't stop no matter what I said. I was furious and violent. I couldn't stop hiccuping and sobbing and crying as he kept spanking me 200 more times. I was close to passing out in pain before I heard Amaimon come into the room I was going to accept my fate and pass out.

"BROTHER! STOP! YOU ARE BRUISING HIM!" 

Mephisto stopped the spanking and I closed my eyes. Passing out to the world, hoping that when I woke up the pain would be gone for good. Hiccuping in my sleep quietly. It's my fault.

'I deserved it. I hurt my brother's feelings. I deserve more pain. Please, keep hurting me until you feel better brother.' I thought this as I passed out at last.

(Amaimon's POV)

I finished my meeting of the kings with dad and came to Brother's manor to see if he wasn't asleep yet for entertainment to her something being smack. Curious I followed the sound to the dining room and opened the door to see Rin's eyes almost give in and Mephisto standing over him with a riding crop. Next was the bruises on Rin's bottom. 

"BROTHER! STOP IT! YOU ARE BRUISING HIM!"

I saw little brother pass out than big brother freeze. 

"What have I done."

Big brother backed away in fear of what he had just done. I gently walk up to our little brother and untie him. 

"I am taking Rin to Belz." I teleported to Belz's place with Rin in tow. I held him carefully before calling for our brother.

"What do you want Amaimon. Are you here to complain about my bugs eating your crops again? You know they can't help it. It is their nat- What the fuck happened!"

"Samuel. He went into a rage on Rin. I need help healing him. I can only go so far with my minions."

"Okay. But if father hears the word of this it is on your head that is slain."

"Please Belz. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I would ask Samuel to help but he has put himself in a self-abusing state."

"I get it. I get it."

We went into full hospice mode. After 3 hours we healed him enough to safely teleport him back to Assiah. I teleported to his dorm and saw a note on the table. I called the number and heard our half brother answer.

After using his magic to stabilize his little brother for 15 more minutes, the paramedics showed up and immediately started getting to work.

"He is half-demon. Please don't use holy water on him."

"You are the summon. Good work keeping him stable. I wonder why you haven't attacked now that he is downed."

"He saved my life before I became the summon. I won't ever hurt him. Please. Save him. If you do summon me now are the link will die forever. I don't want to go to my last master. I am begging you."

"We have been asked not to desummon you by the summoners brother. We won't break contracts when we don't have to."

"Thank you..." 

Amaimon passed out from using too much earth energy to keep Rin stable. The paramedics used this time to grab Rin and bring him to the hospital. Yukio thanked the unconscious Amaimon and then went with the paramedics in the van to make sure his brother doesn't die on him.

(Yukio POV) 

I was waiting a good 5 hours before the main doctor came out of Rin's operating room.

"Yukio Okumura?"

"Yes. How is my brother!" I shot up as though I wasn't tired at all.

"Your brother is stable. Whatever had him... Brutalized his ass. It is as though he was spanked repeatedly to the point where he started to bleed and bruise. No signs or rape thankfully but what had him whacked his ass with no remorse. If it wasn't for that summon of his, his ass would have been infected by the time we got to him. I would get that summon something to thank him with and perhaps ask what happened. That is my only suggestion. He will have to remain in the hospital for a week so we can monitor the healing of his butt. We will also be looking into any mental trauma over this encounter. You said you have no alive parents but what of guardians.

'Mephisto did spank me for being cheeky and lying.'

"I have an idea who would have done it. I will take it from here."

"Good luck exorcist-sama!"

The doctor returned to Rin's room to watch his vitals and I stormed off to the dorms. Amaimon was sitting on the bed confused about where Rin went until he saw me.

"How is it Rin?"

"Stable. His ass was spanked to the point of bleeding and bruising though. He will be watched for a week to make sure it heals properly. Bring me to Mephisto. I want to talk to him about this."

"Okay" 

With a snap, we were at Mephisto's dining room. Mephisto was falling down a train of self-destruction by the time we made it there.

(Mephisto POV) 

How could I do that to my littlest brother? I promised him I wouldn't be like that. Oh. Yukio is yelling at me but I can't hear anything.

"I am sorry. It won't make up for what I did but I am sorry. My whole body went into a rage. I hurt him horribly."

"Brother. What did Rin do that sent you into that rage?"

"I had finished that... His body desired you know what the time yours did. He waiting until after classes and his butt was burning too harshly for me to spank it. I did the other thing to knock off that mode off him and then he threw a tantrum. Big time. Destroyed close to 5 million American dollars worth of antiques I keep in my office. All I remember next was red. I was so angry. I reverse the effects quite easily but the fact he did it, to begin with, sent me into a spiraling rage. I couldn't control myself anymore. I became lost in anger and just kept hitting his butt. I couldn't snap out of it until you interrupted me to see what I did."

"Oh."

"OH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"There are two types of Demons, Sub and Dom. Rin is a Sub like me. Samuel or Mephisto is Dom. When a sub does something disapproving to a dom, then their body will react on its own, basically begging for the punishment of either extreme embarrassment or though has spanking. At first, the ass will just burn a little until it will turn lava hot over the time you ignore it. Your body with start sending pinching pain every once in a while at a random place, you will feel the need to sob in pain because of how bad it can get. Scratching on the back, it is hard to keep it contained how much it hurts. Now, on the first stage, it only needs about 20 minutes of spanking to compensate for its need for punishment. But if Rin was in the Lava state which Mephi has said, spanking won't help. Not unless the dom wants to sit there spanking the sub for a good 5 hours. There is an alternative. Embarrass the sub to the point the body is done with punishment. Usually, this entails being forced to release your bladder when everything else in you doesn't want you to under the dom's orders in a vary publicly embarrassing way. Not in a toilet, for me, it usually is a pan that Mephi magics my pee to transport to the nearest toilet. The fact he probably had to do this route when Rin is so prideful probably made him go into a rage, thus destroying everything in Mephi's office."

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Oh. Rin did something that sent Mephi's dom side into a rage. You never mess with a dom's objects. Especially if you are a sub. At that point, you are asking for what Rin got to him. Being half-demon instead of full though, Rin doesn't have the normal healing prowess to take such a punishment. Once he wakes up it is probably best I speak to him about this. His body will possibly still be sending signals about the dom's anger. Telling him to stay obedient until the punishment is done with. I hate to say it, but after Rin's ass is healed by Mephi, the punishment will have to continue until Rin's body is satisfied with the punishment. If he doesn't, then he will have the urge to slice his wrists if ignored too much."

"Oh. Uh... Do I just tell the doctors..."

"Say he is a sub and displeased his dom. They should understand."

"Okay. Can you get me back there?"

"I am sorry about this."

"Its... A cultural difference I will have to get used to."

(Amaimon's POV)

I teleported back to the hospital with Yukio and then saw him whisper to the doctor and the doctor looking grave before walking to me.

"So your summoner is a Sub demon?"

"Yes. He displeased a Dom. Destroyed close to 5 million American dollars in objects in a temper tantrum. The dom has asked us to bring Rin once he is away so he may heal and finish the punishment."

"Very well... I cant mettle in Gahinnah customs."

The doctor signed Rin out.

"He is free to go once he is awake. Just bring him back if the dom refuses to heal his ass again."

"Yes, sir."

We walked to Rin's room to see him awake. We walked to him and checked his mental state.

"I am not worthy. I need punishment for what I have done today."

After that, Rin's little brother and I shared a look and we teleported back to Mephi. Mephi healed his butt perfectly before putting him over his lap, hesitating.

"I am here to stop it if you are getting too harsh brother."

The spanking commenced. Rin lowly moaned at the feeling. I was probably releasing for the burn to disappear. The spanking went for a good 30 minutes before Rn started to squirm I knew what that meant.

"Yukio. Please leave. His body is telling him he needs to wet himself as punishment."

Yukio fled the room to the hall where Mephisto grabbed the pan and I held Rin up by his arms, positioning him until Mephi got here. Mephi set the pan in front of Rin and grabbed his hips.

"Stand Rin."

Rin stood and we took his underwear off. He is quite a good size. I pressed his bladder and Rin grabbed himself with a squeak. His bladder probably wants to burst.

"Amaimon, hold his wrists to his sides. I will take care of his front."

I did as asked and Mephi started to tease Rin's head, coaxing the pee out. At first a dribble.

"Pee for me."

I got a little warm as I watched Rin piss himself and look away in embarrassment. Rin bit his tongue to stop a moan of relief come through. I didn't stop the mine. I groaned in pleasure at what I was watching. Rin started panting and looked like he wanted to destroy things again. Mephi grabbed him and threw him over his lap again to squash the tantrum with a hard spanking. I started to rub my dick and stood where Rin used to be. Mephi looked up at me and saw my problem. He snapped and Yukio was locked out. 

"Masturbate all you want, Amai. I will watch it."

I started by sitting towards him and started to masturbate using my dick and tail. I was moaning into ecstasy before I heard Mephi speak.

"Not yet. Hold it in. Once I am done punishing Rin, you may cum."

I did just that, I held it in before Rin nodded and was let off Mephi's lap. Rin looked at me and blushed.

"Rin. Come here. Touch my tail. I want you to pr-practice on me." I gave a good loud moan before he came over and sat next to me. My tail was mostly smooth but had a fur base. It was the opposite of Rin. Rin licked the tip gently sucking and I was so close to cumming right there. Rin masterfully sucked my tail like a prostitute would a dick and I almost came but remembered the dom there.

"Mephi. May I cum?"

"Yes."

Mephi as always was completely stoic as we masturbated together. I cam and rin jumped back in shock as jizz came out of the tip of my tail.

"Rin. You must be horny after that."

"I don't want a spanking again."

"Rin. You may masturbate as well. I encourage you to explore your body."

Rin blushed and sloppy rubbed his dick. I came to help. I stroked his dick with expertise that came with age and told him to watch so he may figure it out too. I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit on my lap as I guided his hand to the perfect way to masturbate himself. After a couple of minutes of squirming, Rin was close to cumming.

"Mephi! Amai! I need to cum. Please let me cu-ummmmmm!"

He squirmed trying to stop me so he didn't cum.

"Cum Rin." That came for Mephi. "Yes. Cum for us Rin." Rin came loudly and violently out of his dick.

Yukio was outside blushing at what he heard. He guessed it made sense. Demons lived for thousands of years. He guesses their body got horny more often. Yukio cleared his blush as he heard them right themselves.

After healing Rin's ass again they dressed and cleaned up then let Yukio in. They all teleported to Mephisto's office and Rin and Yukio went to their dorm where they never talked about what happened again. When asked the next day in class where he was he said he passed out in the principal's office as he wasn't feeling well but was doing well enough to return to classes again today.


	3. Painful Lust

My body hurt the morning after everything happened. My ass felt horrible and my stomach was in knots. My arms felt heavy and my head was swimming with pain. My heartfelt broken. I started to cry remembering what happened. I still need to be punished for what I did. I walked into the hallway and used the Key Mephisto gave me and went down the hallway to his office, knocking.

"Come in?"

I walked in half like a zombie but I didn't care. I sat on the floor and spouted so many apologies. Mephisto came and nodded so people away and held me in his arms till they were gone. He then bent me over the desk and pulled down my pants. I didn't fight back. My whole body was screaming at me. Mephisto looked over with panic in his eye knowing what must be done...

He grabbed my dick and started playing with it. Snapped that magic pan under me and pressed my bladder.

"Keep peeing as long as you can. Don't stop until you run out of pee."

I did as he asked and started to pee. He then stood off to the side and undid his belt. He started spanking me as I pissed myself. It felt satisfying my body was finally being punished properly. I hear a snap and started feeling water being poured into my bladder to keep going. As though it was being teleported into it. My peeing got heavier. I felt a hand grab my hair roughly and force me to look in a mirror that appeared. He was forcing me to watch as I pissed myself continuously as he spanked me. I blushed and tried to close my legs only for him to smack my ass harder.

"Ow!"

"Widen your legs and keep peeing in the pan. If you stop now I will grab a whip to smack your ass with."

I widened my legs and saw him continue to spank me ruthlessly. A snap and the door was locked and soundproofed. A test and Yukio was sent to my location with the reason needed to be humiliated. When neither of us expected it, Amaimon teleported into the office to immediately blush and want to teleport out my Mephisto stopped him.

"Sit on the couch and enjoy the show Amai."

I was embarrassed. I could feel his eyes on me as my punishment continued. I was spanked until noon. I would off and on piss myself. He would force stop the water from entering me and coming out so I could take breaks for my dick so it didn't become too sensitive due to how much I was peeing. Also so he could flush the toilet every once in a while. Amai stared at me the whole time, indifferent to me.

"I give up. I have been punishing you like this for 6 hours. What needs to be done to be embarrassing enough to snap you!"

I blushed. In my brain crossed an image on the train and being molested.

"I don't know."

He slapped my ass hard. "No lying. I saw an idea in your head. Say it."

"Molest me in public. On a train. Anywhere. Make me feel like I am a whore for loving it."

He looked shocked. He let me up and got me in a black slutty dress, thigh-high white socks, and black flats. He put nice to make on me and made me look like a good target for molestation. He then walked all three of us to the train and we waited. It was on a route that did the same 5 stops over and over through the day. We waited till it was more crowded and then as I stood by the door, I felt it. Someone was rubbing my butt. I look to see which one of them decided to initiate first only to see it was neither of my brothers but a stranger. I blushed and tried to find my brothers to see they were pushed away from me by the crowds.

The stranger continues to rub my ass but I didn't stop him. I let out a soft moan. I felt the man touch my front and then give a quiet laugh.

"You are a little fem-boy ain't ya slut."

He continued to rib my dick and I blushed. I was enjoying being touched by a stranger. I looked over to Mephisto and silently ask him and Amai not to intervene. They nodded and looked away at whatever kept them distracted, to begin with. I gave a gasping moan as I felt the mango into my panties and start playing with my ass. If I wasn't holding onto the pipe I would have collapsed to my knees. It felt so good. Mephisto and Amai blocked my sides so that no one would see me in this state. They looked to the stranger and gave a nod saying they have his back.

I was bent forward and fingered by the stranger and I let out quiet moans and I felt his thick fingers fuck my ass. I blushed at the embarrassment of the sluttiness that I was giving. I was so close to coming. I looked to Mephi and he shook his head no so I was forced to hold it in.

"Damn. You have one hell of an endurance boy."

I felt him switch hands and continue. Amai started rubbing my nipples with Mephi. I was so close to cumming before I felt a twist of my right nipple telling me not to cum. I kept shaking my head that no, I wouldn't but it was too much. I cam in my panties and sagged forward on the pipe and tried to stabilize myself as I was panting by now.

The stranger laughed and said, "You put on a great show. I could tell you three are together though. Just don't report me." He walked down the train to mix in the crowd and Mephi righted my clothing again.

I felt my ass being pinched harshly and I knew what was coming. Mephi grew jealous of what happened. We moved to a different train car and then waited. We waited until there were only 5 people on the train with us. They were all molesters. I blushed as Mephi forced me to sit. With a snap, I felt an illusion start on my lower body and transform it into a pussy temporarily I hoped. He sat next to me and Amai sat on my other side and kissed my ear.

"I will show you the pleasure of being a woman."

Mephi whispered in my ear and glided his hand to where my pussy now was. I let out a squeak as my legs we forced open to be so public. The other 5 men gravitated and surrounded to watch. Oh god. Even with panties above it, it felt amazing. I couldn't help but squirm.

"Mmmmmmm."

I felt so good. I felt Amai start holding my leg with strength only a demon would have. Same with Mephi. I then saw one of the strangers start petting my now wet pussy after moving my panties aside. Oh god, this felt striking. Amai and Mephi then with their free hand started to twist and tease my nipples. I felt they were a lot more sensitive to what they were like earlier. Maybe it's cus the temporary female body?

I opened my eyes, which I didn't know were closed, and saw the beefier molester start to finger fuck my pussy. It felt amazing.

"OOOOOH!"

I let out loud moans as I was finger fucking in the pussy. Oh, fuck satan! This felt amazing! Women feel like this every time?

"Such a slut. So opening moaning and so close to cumming. Taking fingers from anyone and still reacting like it's my own. What a little whore you are, Rin."

I moaned and started to blush. Did he want me to mouth off to him?

"I don't fuck!"

His fingers entered into me before I could say anything more with the stranger's fingers. Amai forced his fingers in as well and now I had 6 fingers on 3 hands in my pussy. Oh god. I am a slut. Forgive me.

I came. On that train, I cam in my female form 46 times before fainting. Them fingering me, Mephi occasionally vibrating me down there. Oh, it felt amazing, my mind couldn't take any more pleasure on the midnight train. When I woke up, I was in a roughed-up version of the slutty dress. It was torn open where my nipples were. The skirt was visibly pulled up still and I wasn't wearing any panties or underwear. I felt satisfied internally but mentally, I started to be scared. 

Would sex become the only way I could feel satisfaction for punishment? Or was this all from the fact I destroyed so many objects? Objects that are now repaired and items looking like they never broke, to begin with.

"Morning."

Mephi was doing paperwork and he peeked over his papers to check me over.

"You are quite a sight. I transformed your body back to being male when we got back to school. So, I know your body enjoyed the train, but, how are you doing emotionally after that little brother?"

I blushed. "I felt so good. But a large part of my being was contained telling me what we were doing was wrong. So publicly. If it hadn't been for those molesters being on that final round covering up the windows with tape and paper, I would have been shamelessly being finger fucked while the community watched through the windows. It was embarrassing to me that I became so horny that I became a whore."

"No. You were not a whore. A slut, yes. But not a whore. A whore, wouldn't look over to only one person for guidance the whole time like you did. Whenever you were scared the molesters would go too far, you would look me in the eyes and silently tell me your fears. You know I can read your mind so I heard whatever you were implying. You always looked to me whether what was happening and what you were doing was okay. That is what makes you a slut and not a whore. A whore would never have looked for my permission to do what you were doing. You were a slut though cumming so many times to strangers fingers though. I am curious, how did it feel to have a pussy?"

I blushed and tried to hide.

"I will take that for what is in your mind. You enjoyed it a lot. I will have to do it again sometime."

I looked down and saw I was hard talking about this.

"Go ahead. Do you want me to transform you into being female again?"

"No."

I masturbated into cumming. I had cum 3 times remembering everything on the train. I was gasping for air after doing so.

I looked to Mephisto and he nodded and sat across from me at the sitting area.

"I see you satisfied. Let's get this over with."

"Strangely enough -panting- I don't feel like I need punishment for masturbating."

"Must be your blue fire. It has made you a strong sub. Strong enough where sub should not set into your body anymore."

I sat up sweaty and kissed Mephisto on the lips.

"I am using your bathroom. Are my clothes there?"

"Yeah."

I took a shower and got dressed. I then used the key to get back to the dorms. 

I was wearing this  
\/

It is comfy. I sat down in the lounge area before falling asleep on the couch. I should take my studies seriously. I will have to talk to Yukio about this.

"Riiiiiin!"

"Kuro? What's up?"

"You have been gone for 2 days!"

"Sorry. I needed some time alone to sort through things. I will make us some food."

I didn't feel hungry but I knew Kuro needed food. I made some salmon rissoto with butter in the rissoto. It was good. I didn't have much. Even since coming upon being a sub, it has been difficult. My hunger has disappeared. I feel less tired though, just board all the time. I stand up and head to classes, purposefully wabbling myself in.

"You are late Mr. Okumura."

"Sorry. I got sick. I am still a little dizzy but I was just given the okay to come to classes."

"Very well. Sit down and stay after classes. I want to speak to you."

Yukio knows I was lying. It didn't hurt me to lie anymore. Is this because I accepted being a prince? It's so confusing. Illogical really. I have been growing numb. What is wrong with me?

I took notes. I didn't understand a bit of it. My mind is shutting down. Is this depression? Makes sense. I have lost all my friends. The one person who cared for me emotionally is dead. Maybe I have finally hit the snap on that train. The line that was keeping me tethered to speak and do this is gone. Maybe I need to escape somehow? I don't know what to do anymore.

"Okay. Class dismissed for lunch."

I stood up and listlessly walked to the cafeteria. With my money, I got from Mephi, I grabbed a bowl of simple Raman. Only 400 yen. The cheapest item on the menu. I then walked to the roof and ate. I was alone.

"Hello, my prince."

"Who are you?"

"I am a Shinji. Lord Mephisto sent me. He worried about your mental state when you had left his office today. He wished me to go to you if you needed someone to listen."

"I have started losing my emotions." I bit my lip nervously. He hadn't said anything. Maybe he won't judge. "I am worried I won't be good enough for Gahanna. I mean, I know nothing of the state of the place. How to care for demons. I am not even a good leader." I ate the last of my Raman. "Food has grown to water in my mouth. I longer hunger for food. I no longer need sleep. I no longer desire sleep. I don't even care for friendship as I used to. I just wish I could reverse time and have my true father alive again."

"There is a way my prince. The price is heavy to do so, but we demons have innate powers with time and space. I am sure lord Mephisto has shown you some of its extents. He had said he used them and turned you, body female, for a short period. He manipulated your genetic code to do so. That is high power for our kind. There is a chance, with your powers my prince, to be able to do what no demon has ever done. Reverse time itself. It will take practice, my prince. You won't forget your memories of this period. You will lose your powers though. I heard it successfully happened once. The mind you have gets transported into your younger self."

"What is the cost?"

"You must kill the one closest to you in bond. They will be a life when you go back in time. It is not the cost of guilt that you killed them that lets you turn back the clock of time."

"I don't know..."

"When you close your eyes my prince, who do you think of?"

I closed my eyes and saw this:

"Yukio. I need to kill him."

"If that is who you saw then yes."

I nodded. "Thanks. I now know what I must do." I went back to the classroom and hid a knife in my sleeve. I opened the door to see Yukio alone eating a bento given to him by a fangirl. A tear fell on my face at what I am about to do.

"Rin! What is wrong? It isn't like you to cry."

He rushed up to me and held me gently by the arms. I shook my head.

"I am sorry Yukio." I stabbed him in the heart and held him as he died in my arms. Once my tear fell on his cheek, we were surrounded by blue flames. I fainted and woke up in my old room panting, covered in sweat. 

"YUKI!"

The monetary woke up. Everyone was alive. I started sobbing and holding my father.

"Rin. Shhh. It's okay. Whatever you saw was just a nightmare. It's all gone."

"I am sorry dad. I am so sorry. I killed you. Satan took over. Yukio wanted to shoot me. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did."

Fujimoto looked at the clerics of the church and nodded, still holding me tightly.

"Rin. That nightmare sounded like a doozy. Shhh. It's okay. It's not real."

"Dad. The sword. II's the seal, It will break cus we have an argument where I said something I would never mean. I didn't want it to pull it, but I will!"

(Father Fujimoto's POV)

I heard Rin scream in his room. Fearing a demon I rushed. He woke up from a nightmare.

"I am sorry dad. I am so sorry. I killed you. Satan took over. Yukio wanted to shoot me. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did."

Like I would ever let Satan kill me. I must be making him study the bible too harshly. I will ease up. How did he know of Yukio in his gun training though? I looked to the clerics and nodded them to help look and check the sword seal while I calmed Rin. "Rin. That nightmare sounded like a doozy. Shhh. It's okay. It's not real."

"Dad. The sword. It's the seal, It will break cus we have an argument where I said something I would never mean. I didn't want it to pull it, but I will!"

How does he know of the sword? I have kept it hidden from even Yukio. Is it calling for him perhaps?

"Rin. What sword are you talking about? There is no sword here at the monastery or anywhere near here that I know of. I think that nightmare of yours was a real doozy and you are confused Rin. How about we go to my room and you rest with me after I get you some hot cocoa, humm?"

Rin nodded into my arms and decided that maybe the dream wasn't real nor the sword. I will have to keep an eye out for this. He is only 12. I don't want to lose my son to Mephisto so soon. He promised at 16 he would take care of my son but I don't want to lose him so soon. I brought Rin to the kitchen and he looked tired but awake at the same time. Like he was emotionally exhausted.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you done your homework yet? You look like you aren't gonna sleep for a little bit buddy."

"Uh... I have to check."

(Rin POV)

Did I do my homework? I might not have but I will have to check.

"Uh... I have to check."

I got up out of my seat while dad brewed the hot chocolate and went to my room. Yukio was laying up.

"Yuki. I am sorry."

"Rin? Why did you scream for me after your nightmare?"

"I stabbed you. With a knife. It was the only way to wake up. I hated it. I didn't want to. I love you so much, Yuki. It's why I woke up."

"I am sorry."

Yukio stood up and cuddled me for a second. I saw dad in the doorway smiling at us.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the drama already. I gotta grab my homework."

"Rin. I didn't see you write it down. It was a 5 sentence paragraph on the new chapter of hunger games."

"Hunger Games? Can I borrow your copy? I don't think I have mine anymore."

"Rin! How did you lose your 4th copy!"

How did I lose that one? Right. That bully stole it and tore it after protecting Yuki from him.

"I don't know. I think it fell out of my bag a couple of days ago."

"Ug. Just don't lose mine."

"Can you tell me all the assignments? I haven't been doing any of them. I also forgot the chapter we are on. I wanna get more serious with the school." I blushed after admitting that. "I wanna work on my anger too. It could cause a lot of problems growing up. I know I should fix it before it's too late like dad says all the time. I don't want it to be the reason I break the family apart."

"Rin..." He is looking at me with sadness. I hate that look. Hated it back then and I still hate it now. "I hope it isn't too late. We both got a year and a half till highschool. Yesterday you were shouting you wanted to drop out of middle school and now you wanna do better? I don't know what is going through your head, but I do know, I am glad to see you growing up big brother."

"Growing up? I will never do that. Hey, Yuki. The other day, I saw you with a gun. What was that about?"

"Dad... He is teaching me how to gain confidence and said if I held a gun I would gain the confidence to take down bullies."

"Lier. I will take it as an excuse but I know you are lying. It's cool if you don't wanna tell the truth, Yuki, but just know I do know the truth. You wanna keep that from me that is your choice. Just don't be an idiot and get yourself almost killed for something that doesn't matter." I grabbed my assignments and passed dad before going to the living room to read hunger games. It had so many details that I couldn't stop reading for an hour before breakfast. I rushed in writing paragraph after paragraph of summaries for all the chapters up to chapter 22. 

I finished right before breakfast where I made omelet rice and rissoto for breakfast I also started baking cupcakes for the class. I then prepared lunches for us over leftovers of whatever was food from last night. The clerics that wake up for cleaning the church before everyone else wakes up were up and sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Food is on the table."

"You made food? Should we prepare for a salt pile?"

"No!" I blushed remembered how bad I used to be at cooking. "It is omelet rice and risotto. I followed a recipe that I copied from a book in the library at school."

"Oh?"

They took one bite and moaned.

"You have never cooked this well! Must be because you are following a recipe."

"Careful guys. Doesn't the bible say be not among drunkards or gluttonous eaters of meat, for the drunkard and the glutton will come to poverty, and slumber will clothe them with rags? Or was it put a knife to your throat if you are given to appetite? Either way, you will lose to gluttony if you keep it up."

"Wow. Rin, when did you memorize your verses?"

Shit. Gotta think. What did I tell them the first time?

"Well, I am eventually taking over the church for the old man, right? I figured I should memorize the verses if that's the case. Cus Yukio wanted to be a doctor so he cant take over for the da-the old man. So it kinda leaves me or one of you guys."

I started to blush. I never meant for that. I guess my body being younger is harder to hide emotions.

"You almost called Father Fujimoto dad."

"Yeah? Well, I never heard it so it didn't happen. The old man is an old man."

Dad walked into the kitchen and laughed. "Is that so? You made breakfast. Good job. It looks good."

"Tastes great Father Fujimoto."

"It isn't as good as you guys are making it out to be. I cooked the rice in the omelet a little too long. It got too fluffy cus I added too much water while making it."

"Oh. But it's good. Defiantly better than yesterday's food."

"I burnt yesterday's food."

"Exactly. Extreme improvement."

I smiled. I missed his upbeat attitude.

"Dad. I finished my missing homework for language arts and reading. I might have gone ahead. I hope you don't mind, but I will need help with math when I get home. Can I get help from you?"

"Sure. You are changing. I hate to say this but I am glad you had your nightmare last night."

"It made me realize that not everything is gonna stay good if I don't fix myself. I might explode every once in a while. But I am gonna work on the fighting."

"Father."

"Yukio. Good morning."

"Morning Yuki."

The oven went off and I set the cupcakes on the counter and took them out to chill in the fridge. I then started making the frosting to top them. I saw we had no piping bags yet. I grabbed a gallon freezer bag and put the frosting in it via the cup method and then placed it into the fridge to thicken the frosting for 15 minutes. I took the cupcakes out and placed them into a container that I was going to bring for carrying them frosted (lasagna pan with a curved lid) and frosted them before running and grabbing my things for school, getting dressed, and rushing to be early to school.

"I gotta go. I wanna apologize to everyone with cupcakes when class starts. See ya." I grabbed the things needed for the day and then took off for school.

When I walked into the classroom early the teacher stood up in fear of me.

"Hey..." I set the cupcakes on my desk and then got into a kowtow apology.

"I am so sorry. I realized how bad of a demon I have been and I want to change. Please allow me the chance to give people these cupcakes I made and apologize to everyone for my actions against them today. I have skewed up in the past but... My eyes have been opened. I had a nightmare that made me realize if I don't change as a person I will lose everyone I love. Please, let me get once chance to change things."

"I will give you one. If the students don't accept your apology then you have to accept that. Now stop kowtowing. You shouldn't have to do that."

I stood up and then I placed my homework on her desk and then sat down on my own. I waited until everyone in the class showed up. Yukio was in my class this year. If I remember correctly I dropped out this year and he moved to advanced class as he didn't feel like he had to stay in normal classes on top of his Exorcist classes and his practice teaching starting next year... I don't know how he withstood it all.

"Okay, class. Now that assembly is over, Rin has something he wishes to say to the class."

I took a deep breath. My memory of these people was their cruelty. I wanted to fix that. I stood up and walked to the front of the class with my cupcakes.

"First, I know I have caused a lot of fear in the classroom over my violent mood and fighting. I am sorry. I never meant to cause fear. I have been, as bluntly as I can say, A demon. And cruel to all of you. Know it won't mend what I have done to all of you, nor the fear I had caused by my actions, but I baked vanilla cupcakes with french whipped cream icing so that at least you all can tell I am serious about mending myself and my ways. I have been a disgrace to my church for how I acted until now. I know already that I am not forgiven. I don't expect to be forgiven so quickly. I just want everyone here to at least give me a second chance. I will take this tile to stand here and listen to what you think of me though. I want the truth if I might even get a chance at redemption."

I paused waiting for any comments. The main bully of the year spoke up.

"Why should we forgive a demon for being a demon. You were cruel and you caused us a lot of pain! You are just trying to get on our good side so that it will be better for you when fallout happened and you react to something we say wrong, or even move wrong."

I was expecting this. The cruelty. I bowed ever farther.

"I am sorry you think that. You are true in all of that except I truly do want to change. As I said, I don't expect forgiveness from any of you, only a second chance. And if you don't want to give it, I will just show with my actions for the year how I mean my words."

"Okay. I think you have taken enough time up here today. You may pass out the cupcakes at lunch. Please sit down Rin."

I grabbed my cupcakes and set them in the back of my cubby before sitting in my seat. Classes were uneventful but I took notes. Lunch was a disaster. I was pulled into the hallway by the bully and had the cupcakes shoved in my hair and my shirt and pants. Yukio looked like he wanted to murder them and it probably wasn't far off from what he could do with a gun. I went to the restroom and watched the cupcake out of my hair and sat at the fountain for lunch only to be thrown into it, any forgotten cupcake leaving me and I slipped getting out, now soaking wet. I stood in the hall and took notes of the last half of the classes before going home with the container.

When I got home I angrily threw the pan into the sink before going to the bell and cry. I loved the bell tower. When I was younger and living here it was the only place I could escape. Yukio came home late because of his exorcist training but I still didn't come down for dinner or until late in the night. I was sobbing silently the whole time home. They probably all thought I ran away into a fight I caused. My shivering is the only thing that brought me down. I crawled into bed around 2 am and when I woke up I had a fever. The fever lasted 2 weeks before I went back to school. Yukio grabbed my assignments for me and I did them in bed as well as caught up with missing work.

I lived my middle school life alone. Yukio moved up to advance classes after I urged him to do so without me so he didn't drag behind. I got 2nd to top grades in the school, Yukio being first. Our difference is he was very nerdy and bookworm while I started taking up physical education team sports things like soccer (football everywhere but America) and archery. I also took up judo and calligraphy. By the end of my middle school career, I had a full pay scholarship to Blue Cross Acadamy.


	4. Second Chance

I walked into school excited. I had gotten in full paid scholarship but asked for the Cram school saying I wanted to become an Exorcist and that being the only reason why I am joining the school, to begin with.

I was accepted of course and I waited until Friday to enter Mephisto's office and I sat down casually.

"I know. They don't know that I know but I do know that I am the Prince of Gahanna."

Mephisto looked at me seriously.

"Is that so?"

"I don't have my powers yet. I won't pull them this time around till the opportune moment. I am a sub demon. As hard as that is to believe I was in another time, your sub big brother."

"Ah, so you traveled back in time. Amazing. Only one other demon has accomplished this feat and that is that fat fart of our dad, Satan."

"I know."

"Who did you have to kill?"

"Yukio."

"Oh? Sexual desire or platonic?"

"Both I think. I won't tell him unless he gives signs he wants that."

"Okay. Why become an exorcist again? Why not escape to normalcy."

"I want to be with my brother. I want another chance at being able to kill our father."

"Very well then. I shall support you. Allowances are gonna be... 6000 yen for you... 3000 for our half brother. He has a job after all as you are probably aware already."

"Yup. He is the teacher of the true cross."

Fuck. I am growing horny again. I let out a quiet moan. "Sorry. Ever since coming back in time, I will get flashes of horniness whenever I sense someone's lust. I am the Demon of List after all so I can innately tell when someone is full of lust in my vicinity."

"Okay. I apologize."

"It's fine. You are quite horny as you haven't fucked anyone in 300 years."

"That is correct. I tease my brother's other but haven't entered in a long time."

"Well... I should head out. I just wanted you to know that Fujimoto lost the bet. Don't let him know until I am ready though."

"Okay."

I promptly left to take care of myself.


End file.
